Need You Now
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Leo dies. After coming back, Kendrix quickly learns of Leo's death. She then locks herself away and turns to drink to forget her problems but quickly becomes an alcoholic addiction. Can her friends help her overcome her grief or will the addiction get in the way? Inspired from Taylor Swift- "Need You Now"
1. Prologue Chapter

**Me: New story!**

**Kendrix: Can you get anymore depressing than this?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kendrix: Says the one that writes too many Hurt/Comfort stories.**

**Me: (*sigh*) I'm not even gonna waste my breath even further. I don't own Power Rangers, all rights go to the owners Saban (I think and I wish) but I do own the plot.**

* * *

Prologue Chapter: Leo's Death

(Leo's POV)

I faced Trakeena, in her disgusting monster/insect form. I was in my Battilizer Armour. The claw on the armour had Trakeena locked in place, but she was breaking free. I had her closed in. I charged up the laser,  
"Target locked on!" The green gem on the centre of my armour glowed fiercely, "FIRE!" I ordered. Everything exploded around me, it happened so fast. I felt my spirit leave my body, no! I can't be dead! This… this isn't happening! I haven't told Kendrix how I feel towards her, let alone, she won't be to tell me how she feels! I'm so sorry Kendrix. Please forgive me. Mike, big bro, look after her, she'll need you more than ever, she'll need everyone more than ever.

(Mike's POV)

I saw the explosion from the camp. I looked to my new-found love, Hayley. She gave me the nod, to let me go. She somehow knew this had to do with my brother and I ran at top speed.  
I reached the location of the explosion. I saw everyone, crying. Why were they crying? What's going on? I looked, I saw them weeping over Leo's body. His body!? No! No! He can't be… dead! I scurried over, pushed Kai and shook Leo's body vigorously,

"Leo! Leo come on! Don't leave me! Your stronger than this!",

"Mike! Mike! He's gone. We have to accept this. Your brother was a hero, he died as a hero." Said Krone, whose eyes were red from the crying,

"_Goddammit_ Krone, he's not even twenty. He had his whole life ahead of him." I looked to sky and yelled out of the top of my lungs, **_"LEO!"_**


	2. Placing the Sabres, Return to the Livin

Chapter 1: Placing Back the Sabres, Return to the Living

(Maya's POV)

I saw the Galactabeasts growl softly and told us to follow them. We did. They led us to what looked like a village carved out of stone. Some of the statues were covered in plants and ivy. I removed the ivy that covered the nearest statue and I gasped in shock at what I saw,

"Jera!" I looked to the others. I realised where we were, "You guys, we're on Mirinoi." We all walked over to the boulder that the sabres go into, until the next warriors are chosen. I removed the bramble that has overgrown it and I unsheathed my Quasar Sabre, saying,

"Our journey is complete. Now that the danger is gone, the next set of chosen warriors will have to do their duty to protect, when it's time." I put my sabre in the stone and everyone did the same. Mike, then looked to Leo's sabre,

"Little brother, I'm gonna miss you. May you watch us in the afterlife." And he put back the fifth sabre. Suddenly, light started to emit from the sabres, bringing everything back to normal. I looked to Jera,

"Maya!?" He exclaimed,

"Jera!" And I hugged him, glad that he's back. Mike then started to hear something,

"Guys, look." We all looked at the totem, to see Kendrix standing there. Oh no. She came back at the worst possible time! With Leo dead and her coming back, god knows what will happen, but I ran over to hug her,

"Kendrix! I missed you so much!",

"I missed you too." She turned to Krone,

"And thanks for taking place." They shook hands,

"It was honour helping your friends." She looked around, she could see Damon, Krone, me, Kai, Mike, but she she someone was missing, someone she held close to her heart. Oh brother, our celebration will be cut short, very short,

"Where's Leo?" No one answered. We all shuffled on our feet uneasily,

"Where _is_ Leo!?" She asked again, but this time, her voice grew even more demanding. I bit my lip,

"Kendrix, we need to talk." And her face fell with mortification. She's gonna hate us.


	3. The Truth is Out

Legend:

Underline= Perspective switch

**Bold= Flashback**

_Italics= character's thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth is Out

(Mike's POV)

I approached Kendrix cautiously, put my hand in my pocket and pulled out an emerald, platinum cut ring that was given to Leo, from dad. I cleared my throat,

"Kendrix, Leo told me to give you this, if anything happened to him." I opened the palm of her hand and presented her, his ring. She looked at with disbelief and shook her head,

"No! No you're _lying_ to me! You all are!" Kai clutched Kendrix' arm,

"Kendrix, I'm so sorry, but it's true. Leo died, defeating Trakeena." In anger, Kendrix yanked Kai's grip,

"_I hate you!_ All of you! You could've stopped _him!_" She near tears and she flung Leo's ring into the bush and made a run. I went after her, but someone stopped me, I turned to see the Village Leader,

"No. Let her grieve, for she came back and the one closest to her is gone." I sighed. I walked over to where Kendrix flung the ring. I picked it up, cleaning off the dirt. I remember the day Leo gave it to me,

**(Flashback)**

**I walked into the room, to see Leo sitting down,**

**"You wanted to see me?" I asked him. Leo turned and got up from his seat,**

**"Mike," I watched as he took off our dad's emerald, platinum cut ring from his finger and handed it to me, "Mike, if anything happens to me, give Kendrix this ring, as a reminder and tell that I love her and I always will." I was speechless,**

**"Leo…",**

**"No questions Mike. If I don't do this now, then everything, if I die defeating Trakeena is thrown away. Please, for me." I sighed, **

**"OK little brother. I will.",**

**"Thanks Mike."**

**(Flashback ends)**

And he did die, defeating Trakeena. He had this all planed out, he knew somehow that he would die, as if it was his destiny. Dammit Leo! Why didn't you say anything? That you foresaw your death. We could _have_ stopped you! So poor Kendrix has every right to be mad at us.

(Kendrix' POV)

I ran as fast as I could, far from the village as possible. This can't be right! Leo can't be dead, he can't be! He wouldn't leave me like this! It's not fair! He died, at the same time I came back. I stopped at the edge of lake. I sat down and started to cry,

"Why Leo? Why did you leave?" I saw a shadow behind me and knew who it was. I took my glasses off to wipe the tears off my face,

"Go away Maya. I don't want to talk." She stubbornly didn't listen to me and sat down next to me. She put her arms around me, to comfort me,

"I'm so sorry Kendrix. I knew Leo meant something special to you.",

"He was more than a friend. I loved him very much." I cried,

"I'm sure he would love you back." Said Maya,

"But I'll never know.",

"I'm sure he loves you. A lot. Kendrix, if feel up to it, Leo's funeral is tomorrow. You don't have to go if too painful.",

"No, I'm going. I just… I just need time on my own." I nodded,

"If that's what you want. Don't do anything stupid. We only got you back, we want to start doing double funerals." She said sternly, in other words don't try anything like suicide. Maya left me, on my own. Oh Leo, I never got the chance to say _"I love you."_ But he probably had this sort of moment when I died. Talking double-sided pain, I died, he grieved, now he died, so I'm grieving. I feel determined to go to his funeral, no matter how much I'm in, I just want to say my final goodbye to him.


	4. Leo's Funeral

Chapter 3: Leo's Funeral

(Krone's POV)

Myself and the others were heading to the village to watch Leo's body being cremated and then to gather his ashes and bury them near the Quasar Sabres. Jera and the other villagers said they'll help, kindly, although they understood the pain we were in, especially Kendrix. God, this is hurting her so much, that she stayed behind because she couldn't bare to look at Leo's body but she said she'll be there for the burial.

We reached the village. In front of us was large logs forming some kind of bed. The villagers were placing Leo on it. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I forced them back. Leo died as a hero, he will be treated as one. My people believe cremation is for a true hero only and Leo is one of them, may he be remembered in Ranger History. We all watched as Jera placed a burning torch into the log structure and we all watched as the flames consumed our friend.

_«Leo, may you watch us in the Afterlife and watch over Kendrix. She misses you dearly.»_ I prayed. Once the fire died down, Jera gathered up the ashes and placed them in an urn. We suddenly heard a twig snap behind us and we all turned, to see Kendrix. She knew the Cremation Ceremony is over and now is time to bury the ashes.

"Lets get this over with." She mumbled. We followed the villagers as they led us to the Quasar Sabres, where they had a small grave dug out. We stood in a line. Jera walked to each of us, telling us to take some ashes. When he came to Kendrix, she hesitated but took a small handful. One by one, we approached the grave, paid our respects and placed the ashes in the burial. It was Kendrix' turn now.

(Kendrix' POV)

I approached Leo's grave with a small handful of his ashes. I knelt down and looked at his sabre, the Red Lion Quasar Sabre. I found it hard to let go,

_«Just put the ashes in and leave!_» I told myself, but it was too difficult but I slowly placed his ashes in the burial. I then reached into my pocket and took out his ring. A beautiful Emerald-Platinum cut, must've been very expensive. I put the ring into the grave as well. I fought back the tears that wanted to come out. I got up and started walking away, I didn't care to listen to anyone, not even Krone who was shouting my name.

I went into the hut that I share with Maya. I sat on the bed and… the tears just poured out. I can't believe he's gone. It's just so hard to accept. Oh Leo.


	5. Locked Away, Addiction Begins

Chapter 4: Locked Away, Addiction Begins

(**_*One Month Later*_**/Kendrix' POV)

It was month since Leo's funeral. I don't know how, but all the others seemed to have moved on, accepted his death. I'm still not ready to move on, now Leo knows what it's like to be dead, permanently. I was walking aimlessly around Terra Venture City, some sections are still in construction but nearly three-quarters of it pretty much done. I sadly avoided my friends like a plague, a day after the funeral last month, they wouldn't stop checking up on me, it happened like every five minutes. I also helped in the construction of Terra Venture City, so I asked Captain Stanton if I could work over-time, but he never realised I did just it to avoid Mike, Kai, Damon, Krone and Maya. I basically was locking myself away from them.

As I strolled down the city, I stopped to notice a small bar was open. Guess it's just new. I'm not much of a drinker, but it's worth checking out. I walked in. I sat in front if the bartender, he was. Cleaning some glassware.

"Hey, I hear you're a close friend of Leo Corbett. Tell his brother I sent him my greatest sympathy." Now why did he have to bring that up. There was so much anger inside me. Goddammit! If Trakeena managed to survive the point-blank range blast, then I would make feel sorry that she came back. But she's dead too, there's nothing to take my anger out on. I don't know what I was thinking but I just asked,

"Hey, can I have a beer?" I'm at legal drinking age, so I think OK to have a pint or two. The bartender came with the beer, with the cap off and placed it in front of me,

"That's uh… $5 please." He said. My hand searched the pockets of my pants and I pulled out the money and paid him. I fiddled around with the drink for a few minutes, but with Leo's death still haunting me, I need to forget the pain. I grabbed the bottle and chucked it down. I stopped for air, nearly half the bottle was gone already, but I did taste good. I left the bar quickly, I wouldn't want to be spotted or this could be an obvious place that my friends like to hang out together for awhile and… I just don't want to be seen.

I walked on again, but was when I noticed an Off-licence. I entered the store and bought a six-pack beer. This went on then for about a week. I started an alcoholic addiction out of my own free will. Hopefully, the others won't find out, then they'll never leave me alone, ever.


	6. You Need Help

Chapter 5: You Need Help

(Maya's POV)

I was heading up to Kendrix' apartment. She moved out when she told me she bought one. I haven't seen her since Leo's funeral, she just, suddenly went silent on us. She helped in the construction but she never came home till like 5am in the morning and left 7am to start work again. She's doing damage to herself by not getting enough sleep, but she doesn't care and I noticed she's been avoiding us. I know her too well. I reached her room of the apartment and knocked on the door,

"Kendrix? Kendrix are you in there?" I asked,

"Leave me alone Maya." I frowned, that's not like her at all, generally she would just let me in. I knocked on the door again,

"Go away!" She was getting even more frustrated, but I didn't care,

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not." I stepped back and kicked the door open. Not the most polite way to enter but Kendrix left me no choice. I looked around her room, it was a wreck! Kendrix' is usually more organised and tidy than this. Then I noticed the place was littered with bottles.

"Kendrix?" I turned to see her on the couch, with another bottle in her hand. What the hell!? I ran over and sat down next to her,

"What point of go away don't you understand?" She asked angrily. I grew concerned,

"Kendrix have you been drinking?",

"What's it matter to you?" I ripped the bottle from her grasp,

"Kendrix! You have alcohol issues. I know you and you would never drink. You need help." She stood up in anger,

"I don't need help! I just want to be left alone.",

"Drinking away your problems is not gonna help Kendrix. Let myself and the others help you.",

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and what took me off guard was, she land a fist on me, bang on my jaw and I fell back. I gave her stares of disbelief, she's sober though, not drunk at least.

"Get out." She gritted through her teeth. I reluctantly left. I'm getting the others.

(**_*Scene switch: The Village*_**/Maya's POV)

I managed to gather everyone to meet me in my home village. Krone was first to arrive, Kai got Captain Stanton to let him off early as did Mike and finally, I had drag Damon out. He and Alpha are not gonna stop till they the Astro Megaship fixed. I heard it's like his baby. Damon moaned,

"This better be important Maya, way more important than the Megaship." I rolled my eyes,

"So Maya, what's up?" Kai questioned,

"We kinda' have a problem. It's to do with Kendrix, linking to Leo's death." I explained,

"Look, I know she still grieves for him, so just give her time." Krone suggested. I shook my head,

"It's not that either, just listen. Kendrix' been drinking, a lot." Everyone's face fell, they knew what I meant,

"What! No way! I know Kendrix, she would never touch one drop of alcohol." Mike exclaimed,

"OK, she needs help. That poor girl." Said Damon. Mike then furrowed his eyebrows,

"Maya? Am I seeing things or is your cheek slightly bruised?" No point in hiding it,

"Um… I went to visit her a while ago. I walked into the room. It's a wreck you guys and it's littered with beer bottles. She wasn't exactly drunk, but she lost her cool and… she punched me, hard.",

"Alright, we should go bad see her. Kendrix is your Maya, she would never hit you." Mike said. We nodded in agreement and made our way to Kendrix' apartment.

(**_*Scene switch: Kendrix' Apartment*_**/Maya's POV)

We reached the apartment block and headed up to Kendrix' room. Once we got there, the door was shut again. I was surprised I didn't take the door off its hinges. I knocked

"Kendrix? You in there? We need to talk." No reply, I tried knocking again, "Kendrix?!" Myself and the others grew nervous. One more option left: kick the door down, again. I kicked the door and this time, it fell off its hinges,

"Way to go Maya, you're paying for that." Damon joked,

"Shut up." And he went silent. We entered the room, Kai was gobsmacked,

"Man! You weren't kidding! And Mike and I knew Kendrix the longest." I turned to the sitting room and saw something or someone on the floor. Panicked, I ran to investigate and I stopped. My jaw dropped in shock,

"OH MY GOD! KENDRIX!" Mike and the others ran over. Mike quickly dropped down to check her pulse and Kai, on instinct, called the paramedics.

(**_Ten minutes later…_**)

I watched as the Paramedics loaded Kendrix onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth. I then felt Mike's hand on my shoulder,

"She'll be fine." He reassured. I nodded,

"I'm going to the hospital, I'm accompanying the medics. Kai's coming too.",

"Myself, Krone and Damon will meet you two there." Kai and I then stepped into the ambulance, the medics shut the door and the driver hit the accelerate, with the siren blaring full blast.

(**_*Scene switch: Terra Venture City Hospital*_****_/_**Kai's POV)

I sat down on the seat, waiting for the Doctor to come out and to wait for the others to come too. Maya couldn't sit down for one minute and so, continues to pace without end. I groaned,

"Maya, will you please sit down! You're making me even more nervous.",

"How can I!? We found Kendrix unconscious and gods on Mirinoi would know what the Doctors are doing!" She said in a worried state. Soon, Mike, Damon and Krone walked into the Waiting Room.

"Did the Doc come out yet?" Mike asked me. I shook my head,

"No Mike, nothing." That was when, the Doctor came out. I stood up and Maya turned,

"How is she Doc?" Krone questioned. The Doctor took off his glasses,

"Well, Ms. Morgan is very lucky. But there is good news and bad news." He answered,

"Bad news first." Said Damon,

"The bad news is: she there is so much alcohol in her bloodstream, that, a Blood Transfusion is necessary to clean the blood. Her blood type is O Negative and we are currently low in supply. But the good news is: she'll live and no overload is done to her vital organs. So she's lucky to avoid organ transplant." We all nodded, but something hit me. I approached the Doctor and unrolled my sleeve,

"Doctor, take my blood! I'm O Negative as well!" The Doctor seemed surprised,

"May I take your name sir?",

"Kai. Kai Chen.",

"Then come with me Mr. Chen. Rest of you, stay here." The Doctor ordered.


	7. Meeting of the Spirit

Chapter 6: Meeting of the Spirit

(Maya's POV)

Kai walked out and gave us the news. I don't know how a Blood Transfusion works, but seems very effective. I haven't yet understood human technology since so my people are not exposed to it that much. We do everything by hand.

"So?" I asked him,

"The Doc said, with the blood I gave, Kendrix will be alright. She's resting now." He explained. The Doctor came out,

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. It's past Visiting Hours." He said,

"But-" I wanted to question but Mike and the others stopped me, before I started an argument with the Doc. I nodded and we left. I hope Kendrix will recover and fast.

(Kendrix' POV)

I looked around to find myself in some sort of forest. I started walking but something was kind of… weird. Why do I feel I've been here before?

"Kendrix?" I heard a voice. I started to get nervous,

"Kendrix it's OK. Turn around." And I did. Before my eyes, Leo was standing in front of me. I smiled like I never did, when I was told of his death,

"Leo!" I cried. I ran over to hug him and hard. It's odd hugging a spirit but I could feel him, the warmth from his hands. I felt that same sense of security when he hugged me for the first time.

"Oh Kendrix. Why did you start drinking when I died?" His voice grew with pain. He probably learned of my addiction,

"I found it so hard to accept. God Leo you're not even twenty, you had your whole life ahead of you. I was just… angry and I didn't know what else to do." I answered. A soft breeze blew behind us,

"The leaders of the Spirit World are saying we have to part now. Do me a favour when you wake up. Go get help, before you go back to drink again.",

"But Leo, I… I can't leave you now!",

"I'll be fine. The Leaders of this world has been watching you too. They told me, they might consider about me coming back, if you do what every human finds difficult." I was confused, what did they mean?

"What?",

"Forgive. Learn to forgive your enemy." I scoffed,

"Forgive? Forgive Trakeena for what she has done!? Leo she took you away from me! That monster took you out of my life! The man I love. I love you Leo." I said,

"I love you too Keni. I promise we will be together again. We have to part and I'll say this one last time. Please, please get help." And he started to move further away from me. I stretched out my hand,

"Leo! Leo!" I opened my eyes. I found myself on a hospital bed and I noticed an IV Tube in my arm. I can't believe it! I saw Leo and he's well. He seems to be treated quite well, but i do know he's watching me and he… he actually has feelings for me. I had feelings for him too, from the moment he crashed into me but, I just never revved up the courage to admit my feelings.

But forgive my enemy is the only way to bring him back. How can I forgive Trakeena? She's a heartless monster that wanted us for dead! Suddenly, the Doctor walked in,

"Oh! Ms. Morgan! I'm surprised to see you awake so… so quickly." I sat up,

"What happened?" I questioned,

"You collapsed from high alcohol consumption. When we discharge you, I strongly recommend you to go to rehab and counselling." I nodded,

"OK." And he left. I looked at the clock, 00:30 it read. After midnight, my friends are probably in bed already. Damn! Talking about a "meeting" of the Midnight Spirit. After 10mins, I fell asleep again.


End file.
